1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and processes for forming them, and more particularly to electronic devices including semiconductor layers and processes for forming the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Integration of n-channel and p-channel transistors into electronic devices, such as integrated circuits, is becoming more difficult as device performance becomes more demanding. Active regions of n-channel transistors may be fabricated within silicon, and active regions of p-channel transistors may be fabricated within silicon germanium. In addition, gate dielectric layers and gate electrodes may also have different compositions to further enhance device performance.
Carrier mobility enhancement through stress and strain engineering in semiconductor devices is an approach to improve performance of aggressively-scaled semiconductor devices. However, n-channel and p-channel transistors may need different forms of stress and strain to achieve enhanced mobility. Improved circuit performance may require the co-integration of different stress and strain for n-channel and p-channel transistors.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments.